Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail, One Piece, RWBY and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020), alongside Grand World War. This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation / Rooster Teeth (Texas), and if released in anime television, it will air in Q2 2022. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Overview TBA Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akio Ōtsuka - Almas *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akira Yukimura, Nora Valkyrie *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chie Nakamura - Elysium *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Namikawa - Jellal Fernandes *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Fumihiko Tachiki - Sakazuki "Akainu" *Hiro Shimono - Jaune Arc *Hiroaki Hirata - Qrow Branwen, Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Ikue Ōtani - Monkey D. Aika, Tony Tony Chopper *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Kana Hanazawa - Apus Sachi *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbei *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Megumi Toyoguchi - Kumi *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Blue *Mitsuaki Madono - Kotaro Yanagisawa (Shiro's True Identity) *Natsuki Hanae - Zwei *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Nightmare *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Romi Park - Venus *Ryōta Ōsaka - Yuma Isogai *Ryōta Takeuchi - Shiro *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Sayaka Ōhara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Sōma Saitō - Lie Ren *Takehito Koyasu - Klaud el Britannia *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya *Tōru Ōkawa - Troy Redfield *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Evan Redfield *Yui Horie - Carla *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yōko Hikasa‎‎ - Weiss Schnee *Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster *Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall *Yūto Uemura - Alma Kaiba Minor Cast *Ai Kayano - Vernal (Ch25-26) *Ai Maeda - Raki *Akeno Watanabe - Villetta Eve *Akiko Ogasawara - Ceuta (Ch22) *Akio Ōtsuka - Blackbeard / Marshall D. Teach (Ch35-36), Hazel Rainart (Ch11, 13-14) *Anri Katsu - Teppei Araki (Ch23) *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra (Ch26-27), Metalicana (Ch20) *Aya Endō - Holly Redfield *Aya Hirano - Future Lucy Heartfilia (Ch21) *Aya Hisakawa - Ilya (Ch27), Scorpio Sonia *Ayumu Murase - Derek Redfield, Uosuke (Ch17) *Daisuke Hirakawa - Loki (Ch8-9, 33, 35) *Daisuke Kishio - Loke / Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Namikawa - Sköll (Ch8-9), Zeta (Ch5) *Daisuke Ono - Salem (Ch23) *Eiji Sekiguchi - Taurus *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius, Young Gray Fullbuster (Ch31) *Eriko Matsui - Kamika (Ch17) *Fumiko Orikasa - Madison Hawkeye *Fuyuka Oura - Sorano Aguria / Angel (Ch25-26) *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama (Ch1) *Gō Inoue - Taka (Ch25) *Hidekatsu Shibata - Igneel, Odin (Ch9, Ch33) *Hideo Ishikawa - Efreet (Ch28) *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mercury Black (Ch23, 26-27) *Hiroshi Kamiya - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi (Ch1) *Ikuji Nose - Yusei Shiota (Ch20) *Jin Urayama - Hayabusa Shiota (Ch42) *Joji Nakata - Hordy Jones (Ch11, 13-14) *Juji Majima - Sawyer / Racer (Ch23) *Junko Minagawa - Cordellia li Britannia, Megan Redfield *Kaito Ishikawa - Ren Sakakibara (Ch23) *Kanami Satō - Mini *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria (Ch25-26) *Katsuyuki Konishi - Nemean Lion (Ch18) *Kazuhiko Inoue - Ozpin / Ozma *Kazuya Nakai - Dominate (Ch26) *Keiji Fujiwara - Fenrir (Ch8-9, 26-27) *Ken Narita - Libra Shiryu *Kenji Hamada - Excalibur (Inscription; Ch28) *Kenjiro Tsuda - Sauk *Kenta Matsumoto - Neppa (Ch17) *Kenta Miyake - Ben Briggs, Hati Hróðvitnisson (Ch8-9) *Kenyū Horiuchi - Taiyang Xiao Long (Ch27) *Kikuko Inoue - Era, Minerva Orland (Ch26-28), Salem Starlight (Ch45) *Kishō Taniyama - Mark "Sandman" Fernandez *Konomi Fujimura - Neopolitan "Neo" (Ch26-27) *Kotono Mitsuishi - Hiromi Shiota (Ch20) *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu (Ch1) *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia (Ch45), Reba (Ch23) *M·A·O - Young Natsu Dragneel *Machiko Toyoshima - Kunia (Ch31) *Mahito Ōba - Thor *Mami Koyama - Ophiuchus Shaina (Ch38) *Mamiko Noto - Mavis Vermillion *Mamoru Miyano - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Gakushu Asano (Ch23, 26-27) *Mariko Honda - Selene *Marina Inoue - Emerald Sustrai (Ch23, 26-27) *Masakazu Morita - Pegasus Seiya (Younger Seiya; Ch29) *Masaki Kawanabe - Horologium (Ch43), Sagittarius *Masumi Asano - Mea *Megumi Han - Penny Polendina (Ch20), Young Alma Kaiba (Ch30-31) *Megumi Hayashibara - Raven Branwen *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe (Ch1) *Megumi Toyoguchi - Pyrrha Nikos (Ch20) *Megumi Urawa - Young Roronoa Zoro (Ch31) *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara (Ch1) *Miyuki Sawashiro - Ultear Milkovich, Ur Milkovich (Ch31), Virgo *N/A - Alexander *Nana Mizuki - Summer Rose (Ch42) *Nao Yamura - Cosmos (Ch17) *Nobunaga Shimazaki - The Reaper (Ch27-28) *Nobuo Tobita - Ifrit (Ch24) *Rie Kugimiya - Chimera Happy (Ch9, 27), Oscar Pine *Rikiya Koyama - Bismarck Waldstein, Vex (Ch5) *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima (Ch1) *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Tetra *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Crocodile (Ch22), King Kong *Saki Fujita - Ritsu *Saori Gotō - Meredy, Plue *Satomi Satō - Sylph (Ch15) *Satsuki Yukino - Young Kouga *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Shin-ichiro Miki - Fafnir (Ch8-9), Roman Torchwick (Ch26-27) *Shigeru Chiba - Ramarak (Ch21) *Shigeru Nakahara - Aries Kiki *Shinpachi Tsuji - Makarov Dreyar (Ch1) *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura (Ch1) *Shizuka Itō - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei (Ch1) *Shun Takagi - Tomoya Seo (Ch23) *Shō Hayami - Ares (Ch18, 41-42), Genos Arclight (Ch27-28) *Shōko Nakagawa - Kido Saori "Athena" *Shōko Tsuda - Grandeeney (Ch20, 27) *Shūichi Ikeda - Shanks (Ch20) *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn, Grendel (Ch37-38) *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi (Ch1) *Takehito Koyasu - Kuzan "Aokiji" (Ch26-27) *Teppei Akahira - Natsuhiko Koyama (Ch23) *Tesshō Genda - Gen Sarutobi *Tetsu Inada - Chiron (Ch18), Gnome (Ch25), Saberio *Tetsu Shiratori - Lloyd Aspuld *Tetsuya Kakihara - E.N.D. (Ch35) *Tomoaki Maeno - Sun Wukong *Tomokazu Seki - Rob Lucci (Ch17), Seta (Ch25) *Tomokazu Sugita - Phoenix Ikki, Tadaomi Karasuma (Ch1) *Toshio Furukawa - Portgas D. Ace (Ch20, Ch42) *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Coleus (Ch22), David Woods, Eneru (Ch15) *Tōru Furuya - Narrator *Unshō Ishizuka - Borsalino "Kizaru" (Ch27-28), The Kraken (Ch12) *Urara Takano - Leviathan (Ch24) *Yoku Shioya - Tyrian Callows (Ch22) *Yoshiki Nakajima - Neptune Vasilias *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida (Ch1) *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Sarutobi *Yui Ogura - Faith Redfield *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yū Mizushima - Subaru / Saturn (Ch20) *Yūichi Nakamura - Adam Taurus *Yūko Kaida - Undine (Ch15) *Yūya Uchida - Kama (Ch17) Fun Files * English Voice Cast Main Cast *Christopher Bevins - Pegasus Kouga *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Cassandra Lee Morris - Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Kumi, Lucy Heartfilia *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Daman Mills - Alma Kaiba *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Eric Vale - Sanji *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily, Sakazuki "Akainu" *Gideon Emery - Troy Redfield *Greg Ayres - Venus *Ian Sinclair - Brook *J. Michael Tatum - Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *John DiMaggio - Jimbei *John Swasey - Almas *Kaiji Tang - Ryoma Terasaka *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Luci Christian - Nami *Matt Shipman - Evan Redfield *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Max Mittelman - Zwei *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka *Neath Oum - Lie Ren *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Nolan North - Sagittarius Seiya *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Scott Porter - Future Rogue Cheney *Sonny Strait - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane, Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steven Blum - Nightmare *Tia Ballard - Happy *Troy Baker - Klaud el Britannia *Z. Charles Bolton - Ryunosuke Chiba Minor Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine *Alexis Tipton - Holly Redfield *Amanda C. Miller - Young Kouga *Amber Lee Connors - Vernal (Ch25-26) *Anastasia Muñoz - Minerva Orland (Ch26-28) *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Arnie Pantoja - Takuya Muramatsu (Ch1) *Ashley Johnson - Gemi *Barbara Dunkelman - Cosmos (Ch17) *Ben Diskin - Natsuhiko Koyama (Ch23) *Bob Carter - Odin (Ch9, 33) *Brad Hawkins - David Woods *Brina Palencia - Kirara Hazama (Ch1), Young Roronoa Zoro (Ch31) *Brittany Lauda - Young Alma Kaiba (Ch30-31) *Bruce DuBose - Thor (8-9, 26-28, 31-33) *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Meredy, Ritsu *Burnie Burns - Taiyang Xiao Long (Ch27) *Caitlin Glass - Ceuta (Ch22), Hiromi Shiota (Ch20) *Candi Milo - Leviathan (Ch24) *Cherami Leigh - Future Lucy Heartfilia (Ch20) *Chris Guerrero - Gecko Moria (Ch25-26) *Chris Patton - Ren Sakakibara (Ch23) *Christopher Corey Smith - Mark "Sandman" Fernandez *Christopher R. Sabat - Dominate (Ch26), (Inscription; Ch28), Fenrir (Ch8-9, 26-27), Ifrit (Ch24) *Cindy Robinson - Sumire Hara (Ch1) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Megan Redfield *Crispin Freeman - Phoenix Ikki, Shanks (Ch20) *Darin De Paul - Horologium (Ch43) *Dave Wittenberg - Borsalino "Kizaru" (Ch27-28), Libra Shiryu *David Trosko - Tomoya Seo (Ch23) *Dee Bradley Baker - Chimera Happy (Ch9, 27), Hati Hróðvitnisson (Ch8-9), Nemean Lion (Ch18), Sköll (Ch8-9) *Eric Vale - Loke / Leo, Seta (Ch25) *Fred Tatasciore - King Kong, Metalicana (Ch20) *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Gray G. Haddock - Roman Torchwick (Ch26-27) *Greg Chun - Racer / Sawyer (Ch23) *Ian Sinclair - The Reaper (Ch27-28) *Imari Williams - Ben Briggs *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia (Ch45), Eneru (Ch15), Salem (Ch23) *Jackie Lastra - Faith Redfield *Jason Douglas - Ares (Ch18, 41-42), Kuzan "Aokiji" (Ch26-27) *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci (Ch17) *Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos (Ch20) *Jen Taylor - Salem Starlight (Ch45) *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura (Ch1) *John Burgmeier - Loki (Ch8-9, 33, 36) *John DiMaggio - Blackbeard / Marshall D. Teach (Ch35-36), Grendel (Ch37-38) *John Swasey - Crocodile (Ch22) *Josh Grelle - Reba (Ch23), Teppei Araki (Ch23), Tyrian Callows (Ch22) *Justin Briner - Derek Redfield *Justin Cook - Ramarak (Ch21), Zeta (Ch5) *Karen Strassman - Ur Milkovich (Ch31) *Kari Wahlgren - Summer Rose (Ch42), Virgo *Kate Higgins - Madison Hawkeye, Sylph (Ch15), Young Gray Fullbuster (Ch31) *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai (Ch23, 26-27) *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio, Vex (Ch5) *Kerry Shawcross - Neptune Vasilias *Kimberly Brooks - Villetta Eve *Kirk Thornton - Narrator *Kristen McGuire - Hinano Kurahashi (Ch1) *Laura Bailey - Era *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Liam O'Brien - Efreet (Ch28), Lloyd Aspuld *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria (Ch25-26) *Luci Christian - Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel *Lydia Mackay - Ultear Milkovich *Marc Diraison - Genos Arclight (Ch28-29) *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei (Ch1) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cordellia li Britannia *Matthew Mercer - Coleus (Ch22), Yusei Shiota (Ch20) *Max Mittelman - Taiga Okajima (Ch1) *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina (Ch38) *Micah Solusod - Gakushu Asano (Ch23, 26-27), Midnight / Macbeth *Michael Jones - Sun Wukong *Michael McConnohie - Hayabusa Shiota (Ch42) *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Monica Rial - IIlya (Ch27), Kunia (Ch31), Mirajane Strauss, Plue *Morgan Garrett - Kamika (Ch17), Scorpio Sonia *N/A - Alexander, Neopolitan "Neo" (Ch26-27) *Natalie Hoover - Selene *Nicole Oliver - Grandeeney (Ch20, 27) *Nika Futterman - Undine (Ch15) *Patrick Seitz - Saberio *Phil Parsons - Chiron (Ch18) *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar (Ch1) *Ray Chase - Aries Kiki, Cancer *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe (Ch1) *Richard Epcar - Gnome (Ch25), Hordy Jones (Ch11, 13-14) *Robbie Daymond - Taisei Yoshida (Ch1) *Robert McCollum - Taka (Ch25) *Roger Craig Smith - Tadaomi Karasuma (Ch1) *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius, Subaru / Saturn (Ch20) *Scott Menville - Uosuke (Ch17) *Sean Chiplock - Kotaro Takebayashi (Ch1) *Sean Schemmel - Bismarck Waldstein *Shannon McCormick - Ozpin / Ozma *Stephanie Sheh - Aries *Steve Kramer - Gen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - Igneel, Tetra *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena" *Taylor Pelto - Penny Polendina (Ch20) *Tia Ballard - Raki *Todd Haberkorn - E.N.D. (Ch35), Pegasus Seiya (Younger Seiya; Ch29) *Travis Willingham - Cobra / Erik (Ch26-27), Fafnir (Ch8-9), Neppa (Ch17), Portgas D. Ace (Ch20, Ch42), Sauk *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Sarutobi *Troy Baker - Capricorn, Kama (Ch17) *Vic Mignogna - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *William Orendorff - Hazel Rainart (Ch11, 13-14) *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black (Ch23, 26-27) Fun Files * Additional Voices *Elric Timothy Atchison *Katie Zeisl Crew Japanese * English *Producer: Music Openings #Power of the Dream by Iol (Chapter 1 - 12) Endings #Kimi no Mirai by ROOT FIVE (Chapter 1 - 12) Story Arcs *Introduction Arc: Prologue - Chapter 5 *Battle Trials Arc: Chapter 6 - 7 *Ragnarök Arc: Chapter 8 - 9 *Ocean City Arc: Chapter 10 - 12 *Fragment Hunting Arc: Chapter 13 - 24 *New Cold War Arc: Chapter 25 - 33 *Lost Island Arc: Chapter 34 - 39 *Dark Dimension Arc: Chapter 40 - 45 Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 - Gathering of Heroes! #Chapter 2 - Group Bonding #Chapter 3 - Dorm Competition: Part One #Chapter 4 - Dorm Competition: Part Two #Chapter 5- Their First Battle #Chapter 6 - Battle Trials: Part One #Chapter 7 - Battle Trials: Part Two #Chapter 8 - Ragnarök: Part One #Chapter 9 - Ragnarök: Part Two #Chapter 10 - Vacation Time #Chapter 11 - Crazy Night #Chapter 12 - Last Day on the Beach #Chapter 13 - Ninjas in the Alps #Chapter 14 - Battle for the First Fragment #Chapter 15 - Snowfield Scramble #Chapter 16 - A New Enemy #Chapter 17 - Executioners' Battle #Chapter 18 - God of War #Chapter 19 - The Black Magician #Chapter 20 - The Truth #Chapter 21 - Welcome to Skull Island #Chapter 22 - Desert Mayhem #Chapter 23 - Rio Battle Olympics #Chapter 24 - Clash of the Titans #Chapter 25 - New Cold War: Part One #Chapter 26 - New Cold War: Part Two #Chapter 27 - New Cold War: Part Three #Chapter 28 - New Cold War: Part Four #Chapter 29 - New Cold War: Part Five #Chapter 30 - Alma Kaiba: Part One #Chapter 31 - Alma Kaiba: Part Two #Chapter 32 - Dark Awakening #Chapter 33 - Sacrifice #Chapter 34 - Runaways #Chapter 35 - Evil Returns #Chapter 36 - Elysium and Nightmare #Chapter 37 - Rampage of Darkness #Chapter 38 - The Chaos Dragon #Chapter 39 - Stars in the Night #Chapter 40 - Order and Chaos: Part One #Chapter 41 - Order and Chaos: Part Two #Chapter 42 - Order and Chaos: Part Three #Chapter 43 - God of Darkness #Chapter 44 - Awaken, God Cloth! #Chapter 45 - A New Era Alliance Pairing Files #Chiba x Hayami (Sharpshooting) #Gajeel x Levy (Books) #Ryuho x Sachi (Outside Meditation) #Sugino x Kanzaki (Batter Up) #Maehara x Okano (Classroom Antics) #Romeo x Wendy (Lakeside) #Isogai x Kataoka (Eternal Promise) #Gray x Juvia (Splashing Around) #Yada x Kimura (Running Head First) #Ruby x Weiss (One's True Love) #Zoro x Robin (Workout Routine) #Nagisa x Kaede (Ice Cream Sundae) #Karma x Okuda (Chemical Attraction) #Ren x Nora (Nursemaid) #Nakamura x Sugaya (Fashionable Art) #Luffy x Nami (New Gift) #Natsu x Lucy (Shopping Day) #Erza x Jellal (Shooting Stars) #Eden x Aria (Tending Gardens) #Blake x Sun (Gentle Actions) #Kouga x Yuna (Combat Workout) #Epilogue Alliance Fun Files #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:RWBY Category:Assassination Classroom Category:World War Series